


Stay?

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Beta Wanted, Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hate to Love, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lemon, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Quote: I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good (Harry Potter), Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Series, Spanking, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: part 2 of Fight Me kinda
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Stay?

He tried. Merlin he tried! But Malfoy just couldn’t get his one night shag with Granger out of his head. He really wanted to shag her again but he didn’t want to be the one to ask. She must want to shag him again too right?

Malfoy saw his chance to get Granger’s attention a few days later after lunch. Coming out of the great hall, she had her nose buried in a book and didn’t see him.

Everyone else was busy chatting and walking and eating so no one noticed when he quickly flicked his wand and whispered “Accio Granger’s knickers!”

As she walked they started to slide down her legs under skirt. She stopped and scrambled to try to pull her knickers back up but was too slow with a book in her hand. They tangled at her ankles and she looked around with a flushed face hoping no one saw, but no one did except Malfoy. Granger lifted her feet to step out of her knickers but when she bent to pick them up they shot across the hall into Malfoy’s waiting hand. He quickly shoved them into his pocket, then looked back to Granger with a knowing smirk.

She glared at him, but he was sure there was a hint of a smile on her lips. She stomped over and poked her finger into his chest. “Draco Malfoy, give me back by fucking knickers!” she hissed in a low angry whisper.

Draco kept smirking. He leaned down so his lips touched Granger’s ear. “Keep talking dirty to me Granger and I’ll definitely keep them.” He gently nipped her earlobe as he tilted his head to place his ear at her lips.

“Draco..we’re in the hallway. People can see us.” Why did her calling him Draco make his heart flutter? And his cock twitch? “Give me my knickers!”

Draco pulled back so they were face to face again. His eyes darted quickly behind her to see if anyone was paying any attention to them but the few students who had seen them assumed they were really fighting and went on their way.

“I’ll give them back, tonight. In the prefect’s bathroom?”

Granger bit her lip in thought. “Tonight? And I’m supposed to walk around with a bare arse under my skirt until then?”

Malfoy couldn’t help the little laugh that escaped his mouth. “I certainly won’t complain if someone happens to use that wind spell you used on me to blow your skirt up.”

Granger’s eyes widened in panic. She glanced around to make sure no one heard their whispered conversation. “You wouldn’t!” She slapped his arm hard enough to hurt and Malfoy wanted to ask her to hit him harder.

Instead he chuckled. “Of course not. I might do something though. If I were you I’d be on guard Granger!” Malfoy winked. While he spoke he slipped his hand under Granger’s skirt and rubbed his middle finger along her slit to see if she was getting wet from bickering with him. She was.

He smirked as he pulled his hand back and sucked on his finger. 

Granger made such a quiet noise he almost missed it. Something like a moan and a growl. Merlin it was sexy!

She grabbed his robes and shoved him back against the stone wall of the hallway. Some students stopped to look for a moment but no one took it seriously and moved it. They were used to Hermione and Draco fighting. This looked normal.

Merlin the look in Granger’s eyes right now was sexy as hell. Like she wanted to kill him and fuck him at the same time. Malfoy knew she’d feel his boner if she pressed against him any more.

Granger whispered, “Fucking hell Malfoy, give me what I want. Now.”

“We’re not talking about knickers anymore are we?” Malfoy felt his face heating and felt embarrassed, but he wanted to maintain the smugness at least until they were alone and actually shagging. 

Granger shook her head and walked purposefully through what was left of the students leaving lunch. Malfoy followed her at a distance. He wondered if he should throw hexes at her and chase her to wherever she was leading him. He decided against it. Hermione Granger was skiving off class to shag him. Best not draw attention to them.

She led him to an empty corridor and then past a tapestry. Wait...

“Hermione?” Malfoy whispered even though they were alone now.

Hermione ignored him.

She slipped though a door in the wall that definitely wasn’t there before. Malfoy followed her.

“I thought the room of requirement was destroyed when..well..” he couldn’t find the words to finish. She was there. She knew.

“No. Only the version with the lost things is still on fire. Every other version is fine. The door is just moved now.” She let him look around at what the room had conjured for her. “I..I’m trusting you with this information.”

Malfoy smiled genuinely.

“So we can shag here!” Granger added quickly. Malfoy smiled more flirtatiously in response.

Hermione’s room was a large bed with handcuffs, floggers, ropes, and a whole bunch of things he never would have expected her to like when shagging if he hadn’t known how wild and rough she was from the first time.

Malfoy picked up the flogger and handed it to Granger with a smirk, “Here, we should start with a spanking since I was so very bad stealing your knickers.”

Malfoy pushed Granger against the wall now and slipped his hand back under her skirt. He chuckled in her ear when he felt how wet she was. “Then you can punish me for tasting your sweet pussy in the hallway.” Granger adjusted her stance so Malfoy could get his fingers inside her. Malfoy noticed and didn’t hesitate to slide one finger inside her teasingly slowly. “And you should probably punish me for making you so horny that you were desperate to shag me right now in the middle of the day.” 

With that Granger grabbed his tie and pulled his face down to hers, choking him and kissing him all at once. “Malfoy, if you don’t learn to shut the hell up I will gag you.”

Malfoy tangled his free hand in Granger’s curls and roughly yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck to him to kiss and nibble. She squeaked in response.

“I know you won’t gag me Granger,” he said into her neck, “You like what I do with my mouth too much.”

Malfoy started rubbing his thumb against her clit.

Hermione moaned and ground her hips against his thumb. “I hate that you’re right.”

Draco smirked and firmly but down on her exposed neck. The sound of her breath catching in her throat as she moaned for him was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.

“Will you cum for me, Granger?” Malfoy purred in her ear.

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes, “Oh don’t try that, Malfoy. Just..” she rolled her hips with a sigh, “Just make me cum.”

“Mmm,” Malfoy purred, “make you?”

Malfoy quickly spun Hermione so she was pinned with her front facing the wall. He grabbed her wrists and held both behind her back. “Stay.” he whispered in her ear. It was an order.

She moaned and tried to fight her way out of his grasp but he held her firmly in place.

“Does this feel alright?” he whispered in a shaky voice. A voice that wasn’t as confident as the one that told her to stay.

Hermione nodded. “When I want to get on top of you you’ll know it.”

Could she actually be any sexier?

“Bed.” Granger groaned.

“Hmm?”

“Bed!” She repeated. Her voice was whiny but severe, “Don’t make me use that flogger,” she teased.

“Merlin Granger I hope you do!”

Draco spun her around again and lifted her against the wall. When her legs were firmly around his waist he pulled her back off the bricks and held her. “I could drop you,” he smirked.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and yanked on his hair. He winced in pain but couldn’t help but moan and she smirked back at him. “I could petrify you and masturbate instead.”

Draco growled, “next time!”

Hermione’s cheeks flushed but she didn’t act shy, “next time.”

Draco unceremoniously dropped Hermione on the bed and started unbuttoning her white top while nuzzling into her neck. Her hands were working on his buttons even though her eyes were closed and gasped at each soft nip of his teeth.

“I quite like the idea of you casting Incarcerous on me and making me watch you pleasure yourself.” He breathed against her neck. “Letting me beg to touch you while you cum.”

Hermione groaned and bucked her hips up into his. “Fucking hell Draco!”

Draco slid out of his unbuttoned shirt and let it fall to the floor

Hermione laughed, “Leave that.” She ordered, reaching for his tie. She pulled him into kiss by the tie, his hands landing on the mattress on either side of her head.

Draco growled against Hermione’s lips. He pulled his cock free from his trousers and slid it against Hermione’s pussy under her skirt without breaking their kiss. She gasped into his mouth.

All at once Draco grabbed Hermione’s wrists and pinned her down while thrusting into her. They both moaned with relief as Draco started to thrust.

“Good girl,” he purred in her ear.

“Don’t call me a good girl Malfoy,” she started to struggle against him but he knew her body this time. He knew she was enjoying it, and she could fight him off or tell him to stop whenever she wanted. He pressed down on her harder and picked up the pace with his thrusts.

Hermione’s breathe caught in her throat as she let out a squeaky moan. She forgot to resist for a minute, but then with a grown shoved Draco off to the side and scrambled on top.

Draco chuckled, “definitely a good girl.”  
She slapped him across the face so hard his head turned to one side. It was Hermione’s turn to pin Draco’s wrists.

“I told you don’t call me that,” she huffed. Hermione slipped Draco’s cock back inside her and rode him at a dangerously fast pace.

“Oh..oh..Granger stop!” Malfoy sputtered, “I’ll cum.”

“And I’ll fuck you again,” she said, but her hips slowed.

Draco shifted his hips and tries to throw Hermione onto the bed but she held onto him. Then, he hadn’t expected, she giggled, and it was possibly a better sound than her moans.

Eventually he did throw her off and got back on top with a hand on her throat and a whispered command in her ear, “touch your clit, Granger, I want to feel you cum on my cock.” He punctuated it with a nip on her ear, making Hermione shudder.

Hermione didn’t touch herself though. She grabbed Draco’s hand on her thought and pulled it off. Draco let her guide it between her legs with a chuckle and rubbed her clit in slow circles while thrusting.

He opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off, “You were right you know. I do like what you do with that mouth.”

Draco smirked.

“Oh not that you idiot!” She smacked his shoulder, “Bite me!”

“With pleasure.”

Draco nipped her earlobe. Then kissed down her neck leaving bruising bites. When he looked at her face again her eyes were closed and her mouth was open in a silent moan. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and gently pressed his teeth into it.

Then they were kissing furiously. Not fighting each other, fighting to taste more of each other’s mouths.

Draco knew Hermione was close. She kept opening her mouth and moaning into their snogging.

He picked up the pace, fucking as fast as he dared without making himself cum yet, and she shattered. Legs trembling and pussy spastically clenching his throbbing cock.

She panted into his mouth but they kept kissing. She wrapped her arms and legs around Draco, trapping him in the glorious position.

He fucked though her orgasm and a strangled moan escaped her throat. She dug her nails into his back. He kept thrusting.

When Draco came Hermione ground her hips up into him, trying to feel more.

“Are you really not satisfied?” Draco huffed out. His cock going limp inside her.

Hermione laughed, “Never. Good Godric that was amazing though!”

Draco felt wounded. He pulled out and sat up. “What do you mean you’re never satisfied?”

Hermione sat up with him with a shrug, “I guess I just always want more and— oh don’t pout at me like that!”

Draco tried to harden his scowl but he wasn’t in the headspace to guard himself with occlumency, and for some reason he didn’t think he needed to with Granger.

“Do you want to go again?” she asked.

“Why so I can leave you dissatisfied again?”

Hermione looked hurt this time, but she didn’t show it long. She buttoned her top, and cast a quick Tergeo. Then she got up to leave.

“Granger wait. Stay?”

Either she didn’t hear or she ignored him. The next thing Draco heard was the door closing behind her.

“I’m a bloody idiot,” Draco said aloud to himself, to the empty room.

I really hope this isn’t the last time, he thought.

He cast Tergeo and put his shirt back on. Then, before leaving, he reached into his pocket and felt the silky fabric of Granger’s knickers. Merlin! He still had them! That means she left without knickers on! And he hoped against hope that this meant that after dinner she’s be in the prefect’s bathroom and he had another chance.


End file.
